Neko And Seek
by Golden Dragon Girl
Summary: *AU - DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ* Harry is a Submissive Neko, a species of cat-human hybrid believed to be extinct. Now, he has three Dominants chasing him and lies being unfolded. How will he survive this new hell on Earth? (Slash/Yaoi/Slight Dumbledore bashing)
1. Beginings

**Disclaimer: I do no own Harry potter or any of the charcters. PLease read and review! Free cookies!**

* * *

HARRY POV

"_Nekos, a magical cat creature have one mate. But submissive are unknown to their dominant mate. The dominants play a version of the muggle game' hide and seek'."_

Harry read the page again, before sighing sadly. He didn't like this thought. He didn't ask to be a cat thing. But, of course, Fate hated him and screwed with his life even more.

Harry flipped through the book, one that weighed a ton, and searched for the submissive section. He knew he was a sub. He was small, smaller than most boys at the school. He had long hair and a feminine body. No way he was dominant. He stopped at the page he was looking for.

"_Submissive are small and look girly, even males. They have more prominent features in human form, suggesting their blood line. The can hide their neko form, but when they are threatened or hurt, they shift into their true form." _Harry sighed again, closing the book and setting it on his side table. He laid back on the lumpy bed, staring at his ceiling. He was screwed, he was dead. His uncle was beating him up worse and know, this added a problem.

Harry rolled over and closed his eyes. He needed his sleep. He was leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow morning. The true home he had.

DRACO POV

" _A dominant neko can only find his mate when they reveal themselves or their instincts kick in. The dominant have the urge to find any submissive and it won't fade until their soul mate is found."_

Draco smirked. He was sitting on his kind sized bed, green silk comforter wrapped around him. His blonde ears and tail were out. He felt no need to hide them, his parents knew and didn't care. He didn't care who his mate was, and he hoped it was his secret love.

Draco flopped down, sighing. He laughed sadly, knowing his love wouldn't be it or if he was, would reject Draco. He mentally shook his head. He needed to be positive about this. It would work out. Draco just knew it.

* * *

**Well! Fisrt chapter of my second story. Im so happy! R&R, send me ideas. It would help so much!**


	2. New life and a first meeting

**YAY! second chapter up. second time in two days. R&R and ideas are welcome.**

**I dont own harry potter.**

* * *

Harry POV

'_Submissive Nekos are skittish and must be surrounded by trusted people until they mate. They have the urge to latch on to their friends, especially in a place that they haven't been to.'_

Harry was sitting in the back seat of his uncles car, trying to avoid his death glare. He was dropping Harry off at the Hogwarts train Station.

"Alright, you freak, get out of my car!" Uncle Vermon sneered, pushing Harry and his trunk out. Harry just picked up his stuff, and went in search of his friends.

Harry was sure he was going to suffocate with how many people were there. He was short, compare to many, so he had to hop to look over others.

"Watch it, Potter." A familiar voice sneered at him. He looked up to see Draco Malfoy glaring at him. 'Damn, he's grown.' Harry thought. Draco towered over him by at least six inches. His shoulders were broader and his hair was well past his chin.

"Sorry, Malfoy. I'm going, so don't worry about catching something." Harry sighed as he pushed his way past the blonde boy. If he had looked back, he would have seen Draco follow him with hurt and confusion in his eyes.

"Harry! There you are!" Hermione yelled, pulling her friend into a rib crushing hug. He didn't see his bushy hair friend attack him, but he was glad she was there.

Draco's POV

'_Dominant Nekos have the strong urge to protect and love their mates. When they hurt their mate, emotionally or physically, they feel the pain and have a uncontrollable urge to comfort and make up to them.'_

Draco, felt a pull as he wandered the station, and until something small and short ran into his legs. He looked down and saw Potter standing there. He was shocked, Potter had seemed to have shrunk over the summer. He barely came to Draco chest. His ebony hair was past his shoulder blades and he looked, well, like a girl.

"Watch it, Potter." He sneered, hoping to get a reaction out of the boy. Harry just looked up and Draco almost drowned in the emeralds eyes.

"Sorry, Malfoy. I'm going, so don't worry about catching something." He said back, with a monotone. He pushed past him and Draco felt the sudden urge to comfort the small teen walking away. He shook off, blaming the crowd and stalked towards the train. Both Nekos were unaware of the to sets of eyes following the, one acid pink, filled with hatred and one a soft lilac, filled with sympathy.

* * *

**YAY! Well, this is going to be fun to write. Oh and a kinda poll.  
**

**Good or Evil Dumbledore?**

**Good Or evil Ron?Hermione?**


	3. Two more makes a party!

**Wow, update in like a day. Oh well, R&R for cyber cookies.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter the characters expect Archer and Velveteen.**

* * *

'_When Nekos play this 'hide and seek' game, it's the dominants who try to seek out the submissive. There is usually only one dominant, but in rare cases, there can be up to three playing. The submissive sometimes have no clue about the game, until they are 'found'.'_

Harry sighed, staring around at the people. His table seemed almost over crowed for his liking, and he was beginning to feel claustrophobic. Then again, all the tables seemed to be over populated with first years. He shook his head and turned towards the head table. Harry watched Dumbledore stand up and clap, silencing the Great Hall.

"Students, I would like to introduce your new DA professors. Yes, there are two this year. So, everyone, please welcome Mister Archer Spade and his friend, Mister Velveteen Typ." Dumbledore announced, clapping as the two walked in from the Great Hall doors.

Harry recognized Archer immediately, though it wasn't hard to. The man stood at least 6'5 and had broad shoulders. He had silver-white hair, like glittering snow with black streaks at random intervals.

Hs eyes, were a strange soft lilac color, hypnotizing many of the girls. He wore simple black slacks and a black silk polo. He walked towards Dumbledore with his head held high. He turned towards the students.

"Hello students of Hogwarts. I am Archer. It is a great pleasure to teach you all here." Archer, his deep baritone voice echoing threw the Great hall. He stopped and seemed to stare at Harry then another student.

"Aye, Archer, you always get to go first. Let someone else, why don't ya'?" a voice, slightly girly but still manly, called from the open doors. The person who stepped in could only be Velveteen. He was tall, too, but shorter than Archer by like few inches. He had broad shoulders too, and held them and his head up with pride. His hair was a dark bronze, with vanilla looking streaks of blonde dashing through it. Velveteen looked normal if it was not for the acid pink eyes, glaring at his friend,

"Sorry." Was all archer said as his friend joined him up at the podium.

"Well, I'm Velveteen and I'm the like co-professor. That's my name and DA is my game. I am also glad to be teaching such wonderful students." Velveteen introduced, but again, he locked onto Harry. Harry shuddered and turned back to his friends.

"Wow, those two are odd." Ron commented, but through a mouthful of food.

"Honestly, Ron, chew before speaking. I have to admit they are odd, but quite fascinating. Harry, are you alright, you look pale?" Hermione scolded then asked, staring at Harry. He shook his head and got up to leave. He didn't feel right and decided to get some fresh air.

Draco POV

'_Dominant Nekos can sense other Dominant Nekos. If there is more than one Dominant after the same sub, they will begin to court them when the sub is 'found'.'_

Draco was ignoring the old man who called himself Headmaster. He was also trying to fend off the leech Pansy Parkison. That was until, Dumbledore announced the new professors. Draco watched intently as the two stepped in. Yet, the only thing he thought was 'Nekos!'.

He shook his head, unable to believe that to more Dominant Nekos were here. That meant there was only one sub. Draco smiled, enjoying the idea of courting the poor thing.

His thoughts were shut off when the first one, Archer, stared at him. He had the urged to bring out his ears and tail. To show he was just like them but stronger. It was when the one, Velveteen stared at him, did he want to turn tail and run. There was a strange feeling around him and it was making nauseous.

Draco was glad when the acid pick eyes were taken off him and joined his friend at the head table. He watched Potter get up and walk off, seeming to ignore the calls of the teachers. Draco tilted his head, eyes glued to the green eyed boy. He was unaware, as he was staring. Two sets of eyes stared too. One at the back of the fleeting male and one glaring at him with hatred.

* * *

**YAY! end of chapie three! review and ideas are welcome! oh, another poll:**

**Should Velveteen work with Voldemort or just be plain evil?**


	4. First Meetings and Warnings

Hello! well, it's time for a new chapter!  
Disclaimer: I dont not own any thing from Harry Potter. Velveteen and Archer are my own things.

* * *

Harry POV

Harry paced around the front of the lake. The night air held a chill but he paid no heed to it. His mind was battling his thoughts. Harry sighed angrily, before tossing a stone into the lake and sitting down at its edge.

"Why, for even once, did I think things would change. Maybe I wanted Malfoy to notice I'm not who everyone says. I just can't understand this!" Harry muttered bitterly to himself, watching the black water ripple. He always found peace at night, but it didn't help settle his mind tonight.

"_Cur solus sedes unam talem nocte_?" A voice called out to Harry. He turned, but saw no one in the lonely darkness. Yet, his mind unconsciously knew the words, even if the present state of his mind did not.

"_Cogitari potest mente ita pulmentu_m." He called back in a light voice. He frowned, wondering what he had just said.

"Ah, the young one knows Latin. But does he know he knows?" The voice laughed, and Harry trained on to the footsteps that followed the laugh.

"Who is there? I am armed and I am not to be toyed with." Harry warned, trying to hide his fear. The voice laughed again, and Harry could finally see who spoke to him.

" I mean no harm, little one. I only came to see why you left in such a hurry today." Archer, the new professor said, his hands raised in a show of surrender. He walked over and sat by Harry, startling him a bit.

"What did you happen to ask me a second ago. I do not know the language yet, I responded and you knew it." Harry asked quietly, staring at the water again.

" It was Latin. I had asked 'Why does one sit alone on such a night'. You had answered 'One cannot think with his head in such a mess'. It's common to know." Archer explained, shrugging before staring at the moon. Harry stared at the man for a little while, mostly at the strange soft lilac eyes.

"Staring is rude, you know?" Archer said, without moving his eyes or body. Harry blushed and turned his head. He could hear Archer laugh.

"Come, young one. We must head back now. Dumbledore will begin to worry and it's becoming colder. Come." He said, he held out his hand for Harry, who graciously took it, and they walked towards the castle.

Draco's POV

"Pansy for the last time, I HATE YOU!" Draco screamed, jerking his hand out of the blonde leeches grasp. She just laughed, trying to attach herself to his arm yet again. Draco jumped out of the way, and took off running, hoping to lose the parasite.

"I'll always find you Draco. You know you love me!" She called, laughing like a idiot. Draco shuddered, thanking the gods she was not his mate. He ran in the halls, now empty of students. He smiled, thinking he ways safe, until he collided with someone, sending them both falling.

"Watch were you're going, Mister Malfoy." A deep voice warned. Draco looked around until he spotted the new professor, Velveteen. He stare at the acid pink eyes that never seemed to move or blink.

"I'm sorry Professor Typ. I was running for my life." Draco apologized, half joking, half serious. The professor just stared, and Draco just shuddered internally, wishing he could move from the stare.

"Just be careful of your surroundings, Mister Malfoy. You never know what's lurking in the dark." The man hissed, before turning and walking away. Draco shivered at the voice and got and walked away. He was beginning to hate the man. It didn't help that he was also Neko and after the single submissive here.

"Just who are you anyway?" Draco whispered. Before stepping into the portrait that hid the Slytherin common room. He hoped for a nights sleep before searching for that submissive.

* * *

**Wow, kinda long but still short. Well hope you guys like it. R&R for cookies!**


	5. Suprise!

**Well, it's time for an update! Sorry for the long wait! Oh and to clarify the Latin thing. All nekos in this story know Latin. Its their natural language.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry potter. Archer and Velveteen are mine though.**

* * *

"Harry! Come on, your going to be late!" Hermione Granger called from the bottom of the stairs. Harrys sighed, finishing putting on his eyeliner. Yes, he was gay and he liked to look it. He wore a spiked choker with his uniform and eyeliner.

"Come on, mate. Your not a bloody girl." Ron shouted from the stairs, and Harry raced to catch up with the two. The three raced to their first class, double potions. Harry stilled didn't understand how Ron got into the class.

They arrived just seconds before the bell. Harry waved to his friends, and walked to the desk he shared with Malfoy.

"Lovely look, Potter. You could pass for a girl." Draco sneered at the smaller boy.

"Sod off, Malfoy. I'm not in the mood." Harry retorted, opening a black journal and began writing in it. Draco smirked, but his mind was telling him he was an ass. He shook it off. He was curious as to what Potter was writing. Draco paid attention to his surroundings and knew Harry used a dark green notebook for potions.

"Okay, class. You all have N.E.W.T.S this year, and you all better get at least a 'A' or I can make your lives living hell." Snape ranted as he walked into the room.

"Now, write down these notes off the board and read Chapter three. I want a ten inch essay on what was read in said chapter. Begin and no talking!" Snape roared, sending the bodies into motion. Draco just smirked, and took out a book on snakes. He already did the work over the summer. He saw at the corner of his eye, Potter still writing in that black journal.

"Mister Potter, may I ask why you are not doing the work assigned to you?" Snape sneered, watching g Harry slowly look up. He expected him to flinch, shake or curse. Snape wasn't ready for the blank, passive look he received.

"I already know what is in chapter three, sir. I am planning on writing the essay later." Potter said in a bored voice.

"Oh, do you now? Then what is wolf bane used for and why is it considered deadly?" Snape questioned, hoping the boy would screw up.

"Wolf bane is used in a potion for werewolves to control their full moon transformation. It subdues their inner wolf. It's considered deadly, because when eaten alone, it will cause the person to go into a mad fit, killing them from the inside." Potter answered in the blank voice again. Snape fumed, turning and storming off to his desk.

"Get back to work!" He roared at the class, the students working again. Harry went back to writing in his journal. ' How did Potter know that? I only knew because of Snape. This boy is becoming quite odd.' Draco thought, shaking his head and continuing his reading.

The bell rang for lunch later that time, sending the students from the class. Harry slowly picked up his stuff and calmly walked out of the room. Draco followed him a safe distance. Harry walked into the Great Hall, sitting down at the Gryffindor table, away from his classmates. Draco sat at his houses table, still watching the ebony haired boy.

'Why is he not sitting with his friends? Isn't he like their savior?' Draco thought, crunching an red apple he picked up out of the bowl. Harry had chosen a green apple from the bowl in front of him. He was still writing in the journal. Ignoring his surroundings.

"Stupefy!"

The spell was cast from out of no where and was aimed at the Golden Boy. He was unaware, until he looked up. He jumped up, dodging the spell. Draco watched, unable to look away. Something was wrong and was stirring in his gut. Harry opened his mouth and a shrill wail pierced the air, sending shivers up everyone's spine. Draco felt his eyes dilate, ears and tail grow and claws form.

He didn't care who saw, but he ran to the small male. He barely noticed that Harry had black ears, the tips a white. Or a tail with white tiger stripes. Draco wrapped his arms around the boy and purred, trying to calm him. Harry stopped the wail, choosing to purr back at him.

"Oh, dear. Velveteen, we need to take these two to Dumbledore. He needs to know about this." Archer said, stepping down from the Head Table. He, too, sported new appendages. He now had white cat ears and a black tail. Velveteen followed, and also had cat accessories. His ears were a light tabby brown, same with his tail.

Draco hissed at the two approaching males. They smelled like dominants and he didn't want them near Harry.

"Now Draco. We mean no harm. We just have to escort you to Dumbledore." Velveteen cooed, and Draco unwilling relaxed. Harry leaned more into Draco, frightend by what has and was happening. Draco nodded, and the four left the Great Hall. When the doors closed did the whispers erupt.

* * *

**Well. it's longer than the others. Enjoyed the suprise? Lol, hope ya' did. R&R for cookies!**

**Next time: Dumbledore reveals somthing dark...**


	6. Lies Burn Deep

**Update Time! It's a little longer this time. Still working on length. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter. The neko idead, Archer and Velveteen are mine though.**

* * *

Harry was lead to Dumbledore's office, surrounded by dominant Nekos. His tail swished back and forth nervously. He didn't know who to trust out of the three.

Archer signaled for them to stop; they had come to the gargoyle that guarded the headmaster's office.

" Do you remember the password Velveteen?" Archer asked, his ears flicking back and forth.

"No, I thought you remembered it." Velveteen retorted, picking at his claws. Draco had never really been to Dumbledore's office, so he was useless. Harry sighed, pushing the other three out of his way.

"Something sweet, but something tart." Harry snapped, glaring at the stone statue. It growled, but revealed the staircase though.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Harry mutter bitterly, stalking up the stair; not bothering to wait for the others. Draco was the first to come out of his shock and quickly followed the small male. The two professors followed them, still in shock though. Harry led the group of Nekos to the very elaborate door, stooping in front of it.

Draco nearly ran into him, stopping centimeters from him. He still ended up in a heap when Archer and Velveteen crashed into them.

"You have three second to get off me before I throw you." Harry growled from the bottom of the pile. The other three Dominants got off quickly; offering their hands to the small Submissive. Harry just growled, got up, dusted off his robes, and knocked on the doors.

"Come in." A voice called.

Harry pushed the doors open and strolled over to a chair. Draco, Archer and Velveteen all flocked around it.

"Mr. Potter, may I ask why you, Mr. Malfoy, Professor Typ and Professor Spade have cat appendages?" Dumbledore inquired, his eyes twinkling at his favorite puppet.

"Well, sir. I am a Neko. A Submissive Neko, to be correct. The others, I believe are Dominant Nekos." Harry replied in a bored voice.

"What is a Neko?" Dumbledore asked, confused.

"Nekos are human-cat hybrid. The race origin in Japan mainly. They were considered Gods there. It was about 200 years ago did they begin to migrate towards the west. They colonized all over the world. Soon, they began to mate with humans, creating a weaker, more human Neko." Harry explained, lounging across his chair.

"Neko look human, but when threatened, hurt or with their mate, they sport cat ears and tail, claws and their eyes dilate like a cats. They can control the powers of nature and more so. But, with the inter-breeding with humans, the Nekos magic has become weaker. Though you can find the rare full blooded Neko." Draco continued, sitting cross legged on the floor by the chair. Harry unconsciously began to pet Draco's head and ears.

"Okay, but why are they following you, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

It was Archer who answered this time.

"You see, Neko Submissive's are shy creatures. It took Dominants ages to find their mate. So, a small band of Nekos came up with an idea. Something similar to the muggles game 'hide-and-seek'. It proved useful when there was more than one Dominant after a Submissive. When a Submissive is found, which happens when it's either threatened or a Dominants full instinct kick in; it was up to the Submissive to choose it's soul mate. Harry is the Submissive here. We three are the Dominants. He's been found, so let the games begin." Archer chuckled at his own joke. Velveteen just rolled his eyes. Neither noticed the mad twinkling in Dumbledore's eyes.

"I'm following. Can one explain what will happen now? So I don't mess with something?" Dumbledore asked yet another stupid question.

"Well, sine it's three to one, we begin the game. Since it's up to Harry to choose, we now have to woo him. He can choose whoever, whenever; but Dominants are stubborn creatures. We're going to try and prove who's the better Neko. It's when he chooses will the other two back off." Velveteen answered, leering in Harrys direction. All he got in return was a growl from the small male. Harry glared at him. He already knew Velveteen wasn't the right one. He got a bad feeling around him.

"Okay, I understand. I'll have separate rooms for all you made later today. Now, I wont interfere with this but be gentle with my favorite puppet- I mean student." Dumbledore smiled fakely.

"What did you just say?" Harry asked, sitting up.

"Nothing, my boy. It was nothing." Dumbledore said nervously.

"You called me a puppet. Is that what I am to you? A pawn?" Harry voice took an edge to it. His eyes were burning with hatred and hurt. The Dominants got up, and inched closer to the small boy.

" No, Harry, you know I care about you. You're the Chosen One." Dumbledore tried to lie. It just dug him a deeper hole. Harry was standing and starting to shake. Draco Archer and Velveteen gathered closely around him. Draco was behind him, ready to restrain him.

"You liar! I trusted you! But your just like everyone else. It's sick and you lost your fucking puppet." Harry growled, never noticing the air whipping around the room. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry, and began to purr. Harry yanked himself away and dashed to the door. He didn't leave though, but turned around to face the other four.

"I hope you die, Dumblefuck. You other three, stay the fuck away from me. I'm not a pawn and I don't need to be protected all the time. I can do that myself." Harry said in a low dangerous tone, tears falling down his cheeks. He darted through the door.

The other Dominants turned to the idiot and hissed at him.

"You're an idiot and a fool." Draco growled, before racing after the hurt boy. Archer and Velveteen hissed again, before they too, chased after the pair.

* * *

**Well, Dumbledores going to get it now. Anyone think someone should pound Dumbledores head in? I can do that. R&R for cookies!**

**Oh, and if you like my stories, check out my twins, Kitty_Twin89. R&R for her cookies!**


	7. Dark Musings with A Little Light

**Well, I am a little late with the update. Been busy. It's still a little short but I'm working on it.  
Disclaimer:I do not own anything Harry Potter.**

* * *

Harry ran down the hall, not bothering to go to class. Not after that episode. He only wanted to find a dark place and hide from everyone.

He got his wish when he came across a abandon classroom, the door unlocked. His ears twitched, catching the soft sound of footsteps. He slipped inside the door and closed it.

"Damn it! Where did he go!" Harry heard Draco curse, before running the other way. Harry slide deeper into the room, spying an old arm chair. The green fabric worn and dusty but still intact. He sat down, not caring about the dust. All Harry wanted to do was be alone and dwell on his thoughts.

"Great, I am turning into a girl. Four generations of Potters just rolled over in their graves." Harry joked sadly, only trying to cheer himself up. The darkness offered some comfort, but also emphasized how alone he felt.

Harry wished for his friends to be there. Hermione would know what to do. She always did.

_*Flashback*_

Harry was walking back from his detention with Snape when Hermione grabbed his arm. She drug him to a dark alcove, away from anyone's line of sight. She put her hands on her hips. A gesture that made Harry nervous.

"Harry James Potter, you have three seconds to tell me what you did to make Ginny cry this morning." The bushy hair girl scolded, tapping her foot. He gulped, knowing she would rather gut him than let him get out of it alive.

Okay, okay, easy 'Mione. You know the whole Cho thing?" Harry started, waiting for a answer.

"Yeah, I remember. A bloody mess she caused." Hermione muttered darkly.

"Well, to put it very simply. I. Am. Gay." He said carefully, crossing his arms over his chest. Much like a girl would do.

"Oh, I knew that. I want to know what you said to that poor girl." Hermione said, waving her hand as if to shoo a fly away.

"Wait? How did you know?: Harry gaped, his mouth hanging open.

"Harry, I am your best friend. I tend to notice when my best guy friend is turning gay. Also, my girl senses started tingling when you started suggesting straightner for my hair." Hermione smirked, placing a hand on his shoulder. Harry continue to gape, then started to laugh.

"Okay, well, I told Ginny this morning, after I got tired of her flirting, that her new perfume made her smell like a French whore. Got smacked for that comment." Harry chuckled, watching Hermione now gape at him.

"How dare you say that!" Hermione scolded, cuffing him over the back of his head. He winced then duck when the hand came back. He just laughed at his friends antics.

_*End Flashback*_

Harry chuckled, replaying the memory again in his head. Hermione had told Ron later that day, who didn't care. Harry almost passed out when Ron said what took him so long. Harry missed those days, when he could just hang out with his friends.

He didn't notice the tears falling gently down his cheeks. His tail wrapped itself around his legs, reminding him of what had happen. That made him only wish harder that his friends were by his side. They only knew a little, but they still cared for him. He remembered the day when he told Hermione and Ron about being a Neko.

_*Flashback*_

It was midnight and the Gryffindor common room was empty. All expect for Ron, Hermione and Harry. Harry stood in front of his friends, wringing his hands nervously.

"You two are my best friends and you guys deserve to know. Well, I got my inheritance in July and boy, did I get a surprise. My mom kept a secret from my dad. She was a full-blooded Neko." Harry started and then explained what Nekos were. Rons' face held a shock expression, whiles Hermiones' face shone with excitement at new information.

"Wow, mate, that's a surprise. So, your like half cat?" Ron asked, leaning forward. Harry nodded, showing them his ears, tail and claws. Ron gasped and Hermione squealed, exclaiming how cute he looked.

"You guys don't think I'm a freak?" Harry asked softly. His new cat ears twitched.

"Harry, you look adorable. I am so jealous of your mate!" Hermione gushed, giggling like a fan girl.

"Yeah, your going to have girls pawing all over you. I would be jealous if I wasn't dating Hermione." Ron confided, watching Harry face smooth out. Harry chuckled again with another of Hermiones girly squeals.

_*End Flashback*_

Harry smiled at his memory, not caring that tears fell off his cheeks. No one could see or hear him. He curled up on the chair, crying softly. The past few day were weighing down on him.

"Harry James Potter, how dare you skip class and then run off." the voice of Hermione caused Harrys head to snap up. His friend stood in the doorway, her hands on her hips. Harry smiled, and jumped up, running to his friend.

"It's okay Harry. Professor Spade sound me and told me what happened. How about we go back to the common Rooms. I can get your favorite snack: Green apples." Hermione urged her friend, who was still hugging her waist. Harry just nodded, glad his friend found him.

"Hermione, how did you.." Harry started but was cut off by Hermione.

"Marauders Map." She said simply. Harry nodded in understandment and continue to walk with his friend.

Dracos POV

Draco hissed in annoyance, his blonde tail twitching from side to side. He couldn't see Harry, even after Granger told him Harry had been found. Draco also wanted to go and kill Dumblefuck.

"Damn fucker." Draco cursed, pacing in his room. He couldn't physically harm the Leader of the Light.

"But, I can make his life living hell." Draco perked up at the idea. He could start with little things, just to fuck with Dumbles.

"Fist thing to screw with, those damn lemon drops." Draco mused, an idea forming. He quickly went off in search of his godfather.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it! If you like this story or my other, Cauchemar Vampire, check out my songfic, Eternity. R&R for cookies!**


	8. Simple and Clean

**Well, I am sorry for the super late updates. I have been having writers block. But, here you all go. Longer than most of my chapters. :)  
Disclaimer: I own nothing from Harry Potter. Velveteen and Archer are mine.**

* * *

Harry stared at the fire, his eyes unblinking. No one was in the common room. Not at four a.m. He just sat there, watching the flames dance, a partially eaten green apple, snatched from the kitchen thanks to Hermione rested in his hands. Harry felt alone, even in the loudest and wildest house at Hogwarts.

He took a bite out of his apple, though its bittersweet taste offered little comfort. His mind was restless, taking away any chance of sleep. He didn't know what he was going to do now that _they_ found him. Harry only wished he was normal. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Really, Harry? Have you slept at all?" Hermione asked worriedly, eyeing her friends disgruntled state. Harry shook his head, and noticed his friend was fully dressed for class.

"'Mione, why are you up and dressed at four in the morning.?" Harry tilted his head, his cat ears flickering. Hermione smiled and laughed, sitting down in a nearby chair.

"Oh, silly, I'm always up this early. Been getting up this early since I was six." Hermione stated proudly, sitting straight and tall. Harry smiled and shook his head, knowing his friend was crazy.

"Now, why haven't you been asleep yet, mister? You and Ron always slept in until the last moment." Hermione questioned, folding her arms over her chest.

"Just have a lot on my mind is all." Harry replied softly, twirling the forgotten apple in his hands.

"I know, Harry. It's okay to feel confused. You'll get though this You always have. Ron and I will be at your side the whole way." Hermione promised, kneeling down to her best friend.

"Thanks 'Mione. Can you do me a favor and keep Velveteen away from me? The guy creeps me out." Harry shuddered at the thought of the strange acid pink eyes.

"Of course, Harry. Don't like the guy much myself." Hermione muttered, probably already thinking of plans on how to get rid of the man. Harry smiled in thanks. Hermione smiled back and suddenly stood up.

"Come on then. If your not going to sleep. Lets go and get some breakfast." Hermione offered, holding out her hand for Harry to take. Harry took a hold of the girls hand and lifted himself up. The duo walked out of the door and towards the Great Hall.

* * *

"So, Harry, how's the avoiding going?" Ron asked when he finally joined the two to others for breakfast. He sat down and began piling his plate with food.

"Eh, fine. I don't mind as long as Velveteen stays the hell away from me." Harry shrugged, eating his apple. Hermione couldn't persuaded Harry eat to more. His tail twitched, annoyance seeping into his mind. He didn't care who saw his ears or tail. They all knew any way.

"The guys a nutcase, I tell you. I can stand the Archer guy, but Mr. Pink Eyes, I rather face Moldywart myself." Ron snorted, taking a huge bite of sausage. Hermione scowled at the red head and Harry chuckled.

"I wondered how long it's going to be before I start receiving gifts and stuff." Harry wondered out loud, taking grasp of another apple. Ron shrugged, unconcerned.

"Not long, I guessing. Especially Draco. Almost hexed me when I told him you weren't available." Hermione sighed, sipping her orange juice. Harry shook his head, mentally preparing himself for the weeks of hell. 'Speak of the devil.' Harry thought as Hedwig flew in with a black envelope attached to her leg. Harry could feel everyone's eyes on him as he untied the letter. Hedwig hooted and flew off as Harry opened the letter. A melodic male voice began to speak:

'_In him I saw my future,_

_In him I saw my friend,_

_In him I saw my destiny,_

_Both my beginning and my end.'_

Most girls cooed as the letter evaporated into silver glitter and a single black feather floated out of it. Harry caught it and noticed it smelled of cinnamon and vanilla. He wondered which one sent it.

"Who do you bet sent it?" Harry asked, twirling the feather between his fingers.

"Well, it's a Shadow Griffin feather. Very rare to even find. My bet goes to Malfoy." Hermione guessed, looking at the feather intently. Ron shrugged, not caring at all.

"Probably. Spade and Typ dot look like the type to send a poem and a feather." Harry said, setting the feather down, and finished eating his apple. Harry looked around, shifting from Archer to Velveteen and finally landed on Draco. He noticed the blonde Neko staring at him. Harry stuck his tongue out at him and the blonde only chuckled. Harry whipped around, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks.

"No flirting at breakfast." Hermione mocked scolded, gently cuffing Harry over the head. Harry ducked and laughed, but stopped when he felt three different sets of jealousy. Harry looked at Hermione and tilted his head, much like a cats. She just shrugged, telling him she look it up later.

Draco watched Harrys reaction to the feather and the letter. He knew the two professors would never think to send him that. He was just glad that Harry seemed to enjoy the gift. Draco turned to the Head table and almost busted out laughing at the looks on their faces. Velveteen and Archer looked as if they were going to exploded.

He went back to watching the little Submissive. Harry was talking to Granger. Draco almost lunged when Hermione playfully cuffed Harry over the head . Harry started laughing but stopped suddenly. He looked around, confusion written all over his face.

The it hit Draco. Harry could feel the Dominants feelings, especially anger and jealousy. He judged from the pissed looks on the professors faces, they felt jealous too. Draco quickly tried to reign in his feelings, knowing if he didn't, Harry could become physically hurt. Draco knew he had to control his feelings or Harry would be running to Archer instead of him. The bell rang, signaling the beginning of the days classes.

* * *

"Welcome class. Today, we are going to be reviewing your knowledge and level of spells; to see where we need to begin. Professor Typ will split you up between him and me." Archer explained, making the class groan. Harry sat next to Hermione, who seemed excited about the idea. Velveteen came around, stating his name or Archer, Harry was with Velveteen, along with Draco.

'Damnit, damnit, damnit times ten.' Harry thought bitterly, heading towards the line in front of Velveteens. Which seemed shorter than Archers. He watched as Velveteen questioned each student then tested them. Draco stood in front of him, awaiting his turn.

"Next!" Velveteen called ad Draco walked up, taking the other students spot. Harry zoned out, thinking through his mental spell book. He was brought out of his reverie when a loud "Next!" was shouted. Harry took Dracos place ad waited quietly to being.

"All right, Mister Potter. How many spells do you know?" Velveteen started the questioning.

"346, sir." Harry answered honestly.

"Deadliest spell you ever used?"

"The Crucio, once."

"What was your relationship with Mister Malfoy before this year?" The next question startled Harry, causing him to pause. He looked around, awkwardly, noticing he was the last one to be reviewed.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked, tilting his head slightly. Velveteen hissed lowly, catching Archers and Dracos attention. He flicked his wrist and a single silver rose appeared. Archer flinched, but Draco began to growl lowly. He wanted to burn the flower and maim the other Neko.

"I present you a silver rose. May my feeling be know." Velveteen purred, handing Harry the rose. Harry took, not wanting to seem rude. He could feel the classes eyes on him. He thank God that the bell rang.

"Vel, please escort Mister Malfoy to class. I must speak with Mister Potter." Archer spoke softly, his violet eyes trained on the other Neko. Velveteen growled, but stood up and presided to drag Draco out of the room.

"I'm sorry for Velveteens action, Harry. He and I have been searching for our mates for some time now. I apologize if he scared you." Archer apologized, sitting on top of his desk. Harry only nodded, his attention mostly on the flower he held in his hands.

" You may go to class now, Harry. I already informed your next professor. But, before you go, please take this." Archer handed Harry a small velvet box. Harry smiled softly, taking the box and walking away.

Harry slipped into a shaded alcove, pulling the small box out. He opened it and inside was a beautiful choker. The choker was black velvet, holding a gold pendant of a phoenix and rose. Under the necklace was a small note that read:

'_Dear young one,_

_Your soul has fire,_

_The rose of your desire._

_-Archer'_

Harry smiled, a dusty pink blushed covered his cheeks. He slipped the choker around his neck, shivering when the cold fabric touched his skin. He walked away, towards his new room, the pendant thumping gently against his throat.

"Damn you, Spade." Draco hissed, appearing out of the shadows. He had slipped away to follow Harry. He should have known the Oldest Neko would pull something like this.

"Well, I just have to bump it up a level." Draco vowed, slipping back into the shadows and away fro the young Submissive. He needed a new plan. One that involved taking down Spade and Typ.

* * *

**Here ya go, you crazies. Longer, for those who hate my length of writing. R&R for cookies!**


	9. Harry's' Little Black Journal

**Hey! Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with soccer and school. I'll try to update more update. Promise! I love the fans who review and favorite my stories!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Velveteen and Archer are mine.**

* * *

"Please 'Mione? I'll never get it done." Ron begged his girlfriend. She shook her head, smiling, and letting him suffer.

"If you paid attention, you would know what to do." Harry piped up, laying across the couch, much like a cat. Harry was in the Gryffindor common room, working on homework with Ron and Hermione. He closed his eyes, listening to the couple bicker.

Harry soon felt someone scratch him behind the ears. He began to purr, not caring.

"Harry, you mind if I read over your essay?" Hermione asked, still petting him.

"I don't care." Harry purred, stretching out his back. He could hear Ron laughing at him.

"Hey, Harry!" Harry's ears perked up, and he opened his eyes. Ron was smiling and also holding a ball of yarn. "Get the yarn, Harry!" Ron teased, rolling the yarn on the floor. Harry eyed it, and pounced on the round object. He batted it with his hands for a little bit, then quickly sat up.

"Not cool, Ron!" Harry shouted, getting up and sitting in a nearby chair. Ron just laughed at his expression. Harry looked at Hermione to scold her immature boyfriend.

"Sorry Harry, but that was too cute!" Hermione squealed like a fan girl. Harry rolled his eyes. He looked at the grandfather clock.

"Damnit! Sorry guys, I gotta go!" Harry apologized, gathering up his stuff. He gave his friends hugs and then darted out of the door.

Harry dodged through the corridors, avoiding late students. He was about at his door, when a hand caught his arm.

"Harry." A dark voice purred, sending chills up Harry's spine. He turned to see Velveteen step out of the shadows.

"Evening, Mr. Typ." Harry greeted politely, through clenched teeth.

"Now Harry, aren't we friends?" Velveteen teased, pretending to look hurt. Harry shook his head, wrenching his arm away from him.

"Oh, feisty, are we? Where have you been all my life?" Velveteen purred again, making Harry want to retch.

"Hiding from you!" Harry retorted, before darting to his room. He could hear Velveteen's laugh.

"Damn creeper." Harry muttered, giving the password to his portrait. "True love has no ending." Harry stated, the knight in the portrait bowed, and let him in.

"Please, let this hell end soon." Harry grumbled.

Draco POV

Draco was wandering trough the halls, enjoying the silence. He found a secluded alcove by a window. He stepped into the shadows and almost tripped over something. Draco growled, as he picked up a black journal.

"Potters black journal!" Draco whispered in surprised. Now, he could finally see what was so special about it. He opened it, flipping to a random page.

_6/11_

'_Where my heart_

_Used to lay,_

_A hallow hole now sits._

_I know how to make_

_The hurt go away,_

_To find my hearts_

_Missing bits.'_

Draco wondered why Harry wrote such depressing poems. He looked down the page to see a doodle of a dino fish thing. Under it was written:

"It's a magical leopluradon, Charlie!'

'What the hell?' Draco thought, flipping through the journal some more. He soon came across a journal entry. It was from a few days ago.

_Damn Dumbledore! Think's I'll just let this go. Hell no! Not again. I refused to be beaten and starved anymore. He makes me go back there, I am going to shredded those muggle idiots to tiny bits._

_Then Dumbledores' turn. First, I'm going to break his knees,. Then I am going to rip..'_

Draco shut the journal quickly. He had no clue Harry was that violent or sadistic. Or, that he was abused at his relatives home. He opened the book again, reading some more of the other journal entries. All were pretty much the same. Violent, gory, bloody, above all, sadistic. Dark.

"Potter's going dark! How lovely!" Draco smirked, closing the journal. He stood up, dusting the grime off his pants. Then, he began to walk to the violent submissive room. He found the portrait of the Dark Knight.

Draco then sighed, forgetting that he didn't have the password. So he decided to slip the journal under the painting.

Yet, he stopped, and grabbed a quill out of his pocket. He went to the poem page and wrote something down. He closed it, the slid it under.

"Night, my Harry." Draco whispered, turning around and walking to own rooms. He disappeared into the darkness.

Harry awoke the next morning, stretching as he headed to the door. He was planning on sneaking into the kitchen for some food. He stopped when he stepped on something. He looked down and saw his journal.

"Shit, I hope I dropped this and no one found it." He muttered out loud, picking up the book. He saw a corner folded down, something he never did. He opened the page. It was his poem, but underneath, was another part. It wasn't in his hand writing. He quickly read it.

'_One day, look to me,_

_I may be the key_

_To filling you heart._

_May I take over that_

_Part. My Dear Harry?'_

_-D.L.M_

Harry stared at the initials, dawning on him that it was Draco who wrote it. He smiled, a gentle blush appearing. It should have worried him, but it didn't. He was just happy that he had his journal back. And that someone cared.

* * *

**Well, another chapter finally! R&R for cookies! **


	10. Late Night Letters and Arrivals

**Hi everyone! I am so sorry for the long wait. Soccer took up most of my time lately. I am now on break and I shall update when I can. I hop you all like the new chapter.  
Disclaimer: I shall never own Harry Potter( unless Draco and Harry start going gay). The Neko ideas are mine and please don't rip it off as your own. Archer, velveteen( or Velv) and Sarahbelle lee are mine.**

* * *

Harry sat on his bed, the velvet choker that Archer gave him dangling from his fingers. The black fabric felt cool to his skin, the gold pendant shined in the light, sending rainbow iridescent light on his skin. He sat there, watching the lights dance around him.

The pendant was one of the many gifts he had piled in his room. Rare and expensive gifts came from Draco, and quiet often did they appear. Lovely and sentimental gifts were from Archer, showing that he cared. Velveteen, gave more traditional courting gifts. They were usually bloody and some poor animals maimed body.

Harry sighed and flopped down against the pillows, puffing around his head. He thought the gifts were sweet, minus Velveteen's, but he wished he could just be normal. His life was extremely easier when he was just Harry.

_*Flashback*_

Harry laid on his bed, the clock ticking the last minutes away before his birthday. He stared at the white ceiling, transfixed on nothing. He looked back at the clock; ten seconds to go.

"Ten,

Nine,

Eight,

Seven,Six,

Five,

Four,

Three,

Two,

One. Happy birthday, Harry." He muttered venomously, turning from the damned clock. Then, he felt indescribable pain enter his body. As if someone had cast the Crucio on him then set him on fire. He screamed from the pain, thankful the others were out, the pain stopping his logic mind from working. He, unable to bear it any longer, simply passed out.

He awoke hours later, his body sore as hell and he felt completely drained. He sat up, though his body protested the movement, and ran his hand over his face. He shifted, casting his eyes around. He shook his head, now noticing he could see perfectly fine without his glasses.

"Oh, Goddamnit, what happened to me?" Harry asked himself, dread creeping up into his mind. He brought his hand to his face, and noticed there were small but sharp looking claws on his fingers. He scratched his head, wincing when a claw dug into his skin. He took his hand away from the soft skin of his head, and laid them in his lap.

He looked around, but caught a glimpse of himself in the broken mirror hanging on his wall. He got up and slunk towards it. In it, he saw a reflection of someone else. The person in the mirror had silk like black hair that was well past their shoulder blades.

Harry reached his hand up, the mirror mimicking the action. He touched the cat like ears on his head, then flinched backwards when they twitched. He took a deep breath, then twisted his torso to look behind him. Sure enough, a black tail, with white tiger like stripes, was connected to his backside.

"What the hell am I?" Harry muttered, walking back to his bed. He flopped down on the middle of it and sighed, but shot up when a he heard a thud. He looked and in the middle of his room, was a giant book. He got up and bent down to pick it up.

"_Neko; a Rare Heart_?" Harry read out loud, walking over to his bed. He sat down and opened it, preparing himself for a long night of reading.

_*End Flashback*_

Harry sighed gain, knowing this wasn't going to end until he choose a mate. Yet, he couldn't. He barely knew the dominants that courted him. He already ruled out Velveteen, but he couldn't hurt the other two. He was drawn to Draco, and felt like he could trust him always. Harry shook his head, not knowing what to do. He didn't want to hurt Archer, but he couldn't see himself with him. The older Neko was sweet and caring, but he knew it was Draco.

Harry got up, grabbed some paper, a quill and ink and started to write some letters. He just prayed to god, that two of them didn't start to come after him, for two very different reasons.

* * *

_Draco POV_

Draco sat on his bed in his room, mostly trying to avoid a certain blonde leech called Pansy. She kept trying to convince him she was his mate as soon as she sees him. Draco tried everything, from hexing and cursing to threatening bodily harm. Now, he just hid in his room, wards up at all times. He was just glad the leech wasn't smart enough to take down the wards.

His blonde ears twitched when he heard a faint ding. He turned his head and saw a emerald green envelope on his table. It was written on with silver ink and was written in Harrys' hand writing.

He bounced up, and snatched the letter. He gently ripped the seal and pulled the letter out. Draco read it, then dropped it in surprise. His mind began to process what he had just read.

"Yes, I knew it!" He cheered, doing his happy dance around the room. He then took off, heading towards Dumbledore's office to tell him. As soon as he stepped out of the door, as fate hated him, the pug face bitch had attached herself to his arm.

"Hi, Drackie. Where are you going?" Pansy cooed, sounding like a sick cat. Draco sneered, retching his arm away from her. He mentally reminded himself to burn his robe.

"I am going to Dumbledores office. I need to talk to him about my mate." Draco snapped, pushing past her, heading to the door. The leech snatched his arm again, pulling it towards her chest.

"Oh, so your finally admitting I am your mate?" She cooed, sounding like a even sicker cat. Draco yanked his arm back and ran.

"No, you little leech, your not my mate. Harry is!" Draco stated, before running out of the door. He slammed it before Pansy had time to come out of her shock.

"What will it take to get rid of her? Hexing and cursing only stun her for a bit. Threatening is not working. Unless I kill her, she will do anything to get in my pants." Draco muttered angrily, still running to the office, but also for his life. 'Maybe Harry can destroy her. Hopefully, before I bring my new claws out.' Draco thought evilly, turning another corridor, speeding up.

* * *

_Archer and Velveteen POV_

Archer sat at his desk, grading recent DADA quizzed. He sighed, wanting to Crucio himself loopy. No one seemed to grasp the Dark Arts theory. Besides Hermione, Draco and Harry, his theory was lost on the others. When Velv taught the practical, almost everyone caught on. Yet, when he made them write it down on paper, their brains seemed to shut down.

"Oh, dear Merlin. Why are most of the students idiots" Archer muttered, letting his head bang against his desk. His ear, still out from the incident a few days ago, twitched when they caught a faint ding. He looked up to see a pale purple letter on his desk. It was written on in black ink and was written in Harry's hand writing.

Archer tilted his head, while using his claw to open the seal and read it. He gave a sad smile, but he knew it was unavoidable. He placed the letter down and got up to head to his private quarters. Velveteen, as soon as Archers door closed, came out of his. He walked over to the desk and picked up the letter. He felt the letter tingle and watched as the color turn to a pale pink. The words twisted and turned to new ones.

Velveteen's eyes narrowed as he read the words. He needed to get rid of the blonde annoyance. He wasn't going to loose Harry to the Malfoy child. He felt a presences enter his mind. He let his barriers down.

'_Have you got the boy yet?_

'_No, master. He has chosen the blonde one.'_

_Very well. Get rid of him. I need you to bring him to me.'_

'_Yes, master.'_

'_Good, now get on it.'_

Velveteen felt the presence leave his mind, ad then set to work. He needed a plan to get rid of the blonde. He was about to go the boy, when Archers door opened.

"Come on, Velv, we have third years tomorrow morning." Archer called. Velveteen turned to his room, planning to get to him in the morning.

* * *

_*Some where outside the castle*_

A lone figure walked out of the Forbidden Forest. It was silently walking towards the front doors, where another person stood. It approached quietly, stepping into the light.

"Ah, my dear, I was wondering when you were showing up." Dumbledore greeted, leading the figure into the doors.

"I had a little trouble finding it. Don't even get me started on traffic." The figure spoke, a high soprano voice floated through the empty hall.

"Now, my dear, what is your name?" Dumbledore asked, turning to face the girl. She lifted her hands and pulled he hood back. Auburn hair fell out and sparkling hazel eyes showed, along with a smile. What almost shocked the headmaster was the red tabby ears on her head.

"My name Is Sarahbelle Lee. I am in search of a home."

* * *

**So, I am back! I tried to make this longer to make up for the long wait. Tune in for the new character development. So, R&R for Twizzlers!**


	11. Males Meet Female

**Hey! I am sooo sorry for the long wait! I had a case of writers block and I was just too lazy to write it. I have a new story coming up, this one based off of the book The Fallen. So, keep on the look out for it. And, like I said in Cauchemar, I don't give a damn if you flame. I can use it to roast marshmallows. But, flames are just a waste of time for me to look through. But, do what you want.**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Harry potter. Only Sarahbelle, Velveteen and Archer are mine.**

* * *

Draco sat down at the table, awaiting breakfast. He was still very giddy about the fact that that Harry choose him. He noticed the way the professors acted towards him, probably have already been told. Typ looked like he wanted to kill him, but Spade just gave him small smiles.

Draco flicked his eyes back to a certain green eyed Neko. Harry was sitting with Hermione and Ron, laughing about something. Dracos eyes narrowed a bit, but ignored it. They were his friends. Draco growled when he felt something hit his mouth, and turned to end whoever was doing it.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Draco." Blaise smirked, waving the forked piece of chicken he had been using to annoy Draco with.

"Really, Zabini?" Draco growled, but with no real heat behind it.

"Yes, yes I did." was the comment back.

Draco shook his head, wondering why he was friends with the dark skinned boy anyways. Besides the fact that the other Slytherins annoyed him. Dracos ears caught the faint tinkling of Dumbledore calling everyone attention.

"Attention, please! I would like to introduce a, helper of professors, if you must. She was in need of a home, and has offered to help any professor. She is a Neko, like Professors Typ and Spade and Misers' Malfoy and Potter. Would you four please stand up?" said four did as they were asked," Thank you. Miss Sarahbelle Lee is to be treated with the utmost respected. So, please welcome, Miss Lee!" Dumbledore announced, waving a frail hand at the new professor.

Draco( as well as the other Nekos) took notice and began to catalogue her. She was of average height, slightly taller than Hermione. He had auburn hair, which seemed to glow. Draco, with his enhanced sight, could see her warm brown eyes. She, unlike the older Nekos, showed her tabby ears and tail with pride. She gave all the students a wide, beaming smile.

"So, how long before the desperate males begin to hit on her?" Blaise commented, picking at his already perfect, manicured nails.

"I give it three hours." Draco sneered, watching as many guys drooled in the female Nekos presence. He noticed Harry giving the woman a big smile, almost making Draco smile.

"So, ready for a boring Charms class?" Blaise asked, standing up and gathering his things. The Great Hall was finally emptying, students leaving for class.

"Aye." Draco agreed, before he too, followed the flow of people. He quickly fell behind Harry, who was already making friends with Sarahbelle.

* Harry and Sarahbelle before Charms*

"Hello, Harry." A high, girlish soprano voice greeted, making Harry turn around to see the new professor. She gave him a welcoming smile.

"Hello, Miss Lee." Harry greeted politely, giving her a slight bow.

"Oh, please, call me Sarahbelle. Miss Lee makes me sound as old as Snape." Sarahbelle laughed, a twinkling sound that enthralled many males. Harry laughed, never seeing a professor joke, let alone jibe at Snape.

"How do you know Snape?"

"I was a student when Snape had began teaching. He hated me with a fiery passion. Made a game of taking points away from me." Sarahbelle sighed, her smile dimming a little.

"Sounds like my life now. He hated my dad, and now he takes it out on me." Harry said, giving her a knowing smile.

"Ah, well. So, dearie, I was wondering if you and your mate would join me during your free time? I know both of you don't have classes after lunch today." Sarahbelle asked, turning to face the young boy. Harry nodded, wondering how he was going to tell Draco. Even though he had accepted him, he wasn't going to make that fact public yet.

"Don't worry, I'll get the message to Malfoy." Sarahbelle said, as if she had read his mind. Harry smiled before going into the classroom they had stopped in front of. He gave a fleeting wave to Sarahbelle, a quick, unnoticeable smile to Draco and then took his seat next to Hermione.

"Okay students, you are going to be paired up, and then assigned a charm to write an essay about. I already picked the partners." Groans were heard, tough all ignored. Flitwick began to read the pairs off.

"..Granger and Zabini.."

"..Malfoy and Potter.." Harry sighed for appearance, but was doing a happy dance in his head. Draco looked pissed, but, he too, was enjoying the project. This all went unnoticed by everyone, except Sarahbelle. Professor Flitwick then gave the pairs the paper with which spell the were to write about. Harry and Draco were assigned a spell that allowed them to play music in the air.

Sarahbelle, discreetly as possible, gave a small wave of her hand. A soft glow hovered over Dracos desk, then, in its place, was a folded note. Draco opened the paper, then gave a small nod towards her. She turned, preparing to help any student.

Draco walked towards Sarahbelles private quarters. He was meeting her and Harry for some reason. He stopped at the portrait of a angel in a mirror.

"The will of the heart."

The angel nodded, the portrait swinging aside to reveal the hidden room. Draco quietly walked into the rooms of the newly arrived female.

The living room was done simply, light wood and pale green chairs. Harry, not noticing Draco, was sitting in a chair, reading some book. Draco got a evil look on his face. He creped up besides the oblivious submissive, before ripping the book out of his hands and placing a sweet kiss on his lips. Harry was stunned, for about half a second, before kissing the blonde back.

"Now, now. I don't need to see that in my home." a girlish voice teased, causing the boys to break apart in surprise. Draco gave a small growl, and Harry blushed as bright as a stop light. Sarahbelle laughed, joining the two boys.

"Dear lady, may I ask why you have called us here?" Draco asked, playing fake good boy, though his voice was laced with sarcasm. Harry giggled, trying to hid his smile behind the book he was reading. Sarahbelle gave the Slytherin her own smirk, who literally took a step back.

"Why don't we sit down first? This is going to be a lengthy conversation." she offered, sitting down in the ice green chair across from Harry. Draco sat on the couch next to him, stretching himself out.

"First order of business, you two need to start training. Nekos have many powers, including the powers over elements. Not to mention, the other powers you may have gained. I'm suggesting that you talk to Archer. He is used to training young and new Nekos. Harry, this will help you win against Voldemort." Sarahbelle explained, stirring her tea she had in her hand. Harry paled with the mention of the final battle. Draco placed a comforting hand on the smaller boys.

"Harry. Draco."

"Yeah?"

"Focus, you two lovebirds. Second thing is I need you two to convince some of your friends to do a singing contest. I want to do this to help House Unity. I do hate the rivals of students." Harry beamed at the prospect of the idea of singing. Draco didn't want to do it, but Harry gave him the puppy dog look.

"I know Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville will sign up." Harry listed, trying to think of his Housemates who liked(and could) sing.

"Blaise, Goyle, The Greengrass sisters, and Pansy will be there. Just to warn you, Parkison can not sing at all." Draco warned, remembering how many times the banshee attempted to sing. Silencing Charms were a saving grace in the common rooms.

"Good. Now, just get them to sign up and we can start. Don't forgot to make them list what song they will be singing." Sarahbelle mused, writing down a note to send to the Headmaster. She could already see the twinkle in his eyes at the idea.

"'Kay, so, Draco, you can go now, I need to talk to Harry alone. He'll be done in a few minutes. Now, shoo, shoo!" The female pushed Draco out of the room, before shutting the door behind the blonde before he could turn around.

"Harry, can I ask you? How can I get Archer to notice me?" Sarahbelle asked quickly, staring at him expectantly, hands clasped together. Harry just sat there for a bit, his cat ear twitching.

"Oh, that's kind of easy. Just be yourself and talk to him. Archer is a sweet man. I know that first hand." Harry gave a small flick of his hand, as if the answer was obvious.

"So, he is your true mate?" he asked, grinning when the girl smiled, blushed and nodded, her tabby tail twitching. Harry gave her a smile, before patting her head. He left after that, before she went in girly sub mode.

Draco caught scent of Harry, pushing himself out of the alcove he had hidden in. He walked through the corrideors slowly enjoying the peace.

He found Harry staring out a window, engrossed in watching the night sky. The dark haired boy was oblivious to his surroundings.

"Hello, love." Harry blushed, feeling arms snake around his waist. He could feel Draco placing small kisses on his head. He turned around, placing a kiss on the blondes lips. Said blonde quickly deepened the kiss. They remained that way, until the need for air became too great.

"Hello, Dray." Harry smiled softly, a light blush coloring his pale cheeks. Draco smiled in return, his tail tip twitching.

"So, are you ever going to tell your parents about me?" Harry asked, walking towards the room they now shared.

"Already did. They are coming to meet us on Saturday." Draco answered, his arm still wrapped around Harrys small wait. Harry nodded in acknowledgement. He partially excited to meet Dracos parents, but slightly worried. For all he knew, Lucius was going to try and kill him the moment he saw him.

"Don't worry, love. Mother and Father promised to be on their best behavior. Besides, I wouldn't let anything happen to you." Draco purred, pulling the smaller boy into a hug. Harry blushed at the embrace, but returned the gesture. That was until the rooms portrait cleared its throat. Harry looked up, a sheepish look on his face.

"Password?"

"It shall be." Harry repeated, before walking into his room. Draco followed closely behind. Harry then turned to his beau. Before getting a evil smile in his face.

"Because I feel like it, you and me are going to be singing a duet in the contest, too. So, now we get to practice all night!"

'_Attention to All Students!'_

_A Singing contest will be held on October the 31st__, at the Halloween ball. If you wish to sing, solo, duet, or both, please locate the sign up sheet in the Great Hall. Hope to hear many lovely voices!'_

_Musically your,_

_ and Headmaster Dumbledore'_

* * *

**So, if you liked it, R&R for twizzlers! The next chapter shall feature the Malfoys! Until, R&R and have a good day!**


	12. Author Note

My dear readers,  
I am so sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I started this story on a whim, and tried to see where it went. I was fairly decent at updating, but then high school happened and I suddenly have no time. Neko and Seek is a story I enjoyed writing, but I think I might of let it die. So, readers, I ask you. Should I conitnue writing this story or my other story Cauchemar Vampire? It's up to all of you. Send me a PM or review and let me know what you all would like to happen. Until then, only time will tell.

Golden Dragon Girl


	13. How I Met Your Parents

**Holy hell, it has been a while since I added a chapter. I hope you all enjoy this. Not really exciting, but I hope it works. I also have gone through all my old chapters to correct the old mistakes. **

* * *

The days went by, as the Neko mates were busy with practicing everything from singing to elemental magic, school work. Draco and Harry were busy with Sarahbelle and Archer, they rarely had time for their friends. The two teachers helped them focus their energy and train with the element they were strongest with. Draco had the affinity for Air. Harry found this amusing as Draco claimed it was a girly element, until Archer, skilled in Air and Earth, knocked his arse into a wall with a tornado. Sarahbelle was stronger with Water, and only Harry had the affinity of Fire. Draco claimed it was his fiery personality that gave him Fire. Harry didn't care how, but he would admit he was scared of his element. It was the most dangerous out of the four.

School had become a blur for the teens, going from class to class. Harry tried to focus, but spent more time either sleeping or talking to his friends than paying attention. If it wasn't for Draco, Harry would have failed a bunch of his classes. Hermione helped Harry catch up when he fell behind as well, but in exchange for knowledge on Nekos. All of them avoided Professor Typ like the plague, mostly Harry. A scorned lover is not one to be trifled with. Draco went into a protective mode whenever the acidic pink eyed professor came around.

Soon, for the tired and worn boys, Saturday was upon them. For Harry, that meant meeting Dracos' parents. Harry awoke that morning in the bed he and Draco shared with sheer panic. Lucius has tried to kill him many times and Harry had no clue how the ex-Death Eater would react to him. He rather stay in his room all day and practice their song for the ball. The ball itself was next Friday and they already had costumes ready. Today, though, was meant to be spent with Dracos' family.

"Draco, get up, lazy bones. We have to get ready for your parents. They'll be here in about an hour." Harry said shortly, pulling the comforter that Draco was wrapped up in and yanked it away. Thus, Draco landed with a thud on the hard floor below. Draco looked up and glared at his mate, whose black tail was twitching in agitation. He got up anyway and went to the bathroom to take care of his needs. Harry proceeded to go around and start cleaning their rooms. He wanted to give the Malfoys' nothing to mock him of.

"Harry, you're going to wear yourself out here. Calm down and sit down. My parents will be on their best behavior." Draco stated, startling Harry who was so busy with rearranging their books on the shelves. Draco knew Harry was scared of his parents, but he wouldn't let anything happen to him.

"They'll be here in about five minutes. What if they don't like me, Dray?" Harry asked worriedly, his emerald eyes staring at his older mate. Dracos' heart leapt at those big doe eyes.

"Harry, they will love you. Who wouldn't?" Draco said, placing a hand on Harry's cheek. Harry smiled, but that smile disappeared when a knock was heard at the door. Draco gave another smile and went to the door.

"Hello, Mother. Hello, Father." Draco greeted politely, sweeping his arm to let the older Malfoys in. Lucius looked as he always did. Pale skin like Dracos, sharp features, pale blonde hair swept back in a loose ponytail. He wore black robes, no doubt of the highest material. He strode in, his cane clicking in the hardwood floor. Naricissa Malfoy looked as much like Lucius as Draco did. Pale hair and pale, light skin. Only her face was soft and open, like a mother who meets their childs' first boyfriend or girlfriend. Her dress was a dark emerald green, making her pale skin look paler. Harry could see where his pale and aristocrat features came from.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. Please have a seat and make yourself comfortable." Harry greeted politely, trying to keep his voice from cracking. The parents went and sat on the black love seat opposite of Harry and Draco. Harry sat down, his tail twitching, and Draco soon came to join him. A silence filled the room.

"Hello Harry. I don't think we've ever met. I am Naricissa, Draco's mum. I must say, you are quite a catch. Your eyes are so pretty." Naricissa said, breaking the silence that was getting tenser with every passing second. Harry was stunned for a moment at how soft the Malfoy Matriarchs voice was and by the fact she had complimented him.

"Thank you?" Harry thanked, unsure if it was sincere or not.

"Harry, I'm Lucius and I want to apologize for everything I have ever done to you in the past. I wish if I knew you and Draco were meant to be, I wouldn't have done what I did. My family is my main priority and I'll do anything to keep them safe. Now, you are a part of this family." Lucius said, and again, Harry was floored. The Patriarch was as sincere as his wife and Harry knew they weren't lying. Being around people who lied to him all the time, he knew when someone was. They weren't.

"I accept your apology, Mr. Malfoy. I understand what you had to do. In this world, family should come first, and many do what they have to, just to make sure they're safe. Maybe it is time for us to start over." Harry offered his hand to the Older Malfoy. Lucius looked at the boy, the Golden Boy and saw he was not just a poster child for the Light. He was a kid thrusted into a war and understood things many his age didn't. Lucius took the teens pale hand and gave it a pump.

"As much I would love to sit and get to know the boy behind the name, we must go. I am sorry, Draco, but some new things have just come up. I will send you an owl of when we will come visit again." Lucius said to his son, and Harry saw a weird determined look on the mans' face. He shrugged it off. It was none of his business.

"Goodbye, Draco darling. Please write to us how your little singing contest go, please. I must know if you and Harry steal the show." Naricissa said with a warm smile, before getting up and walking to the door. Lucius followed his wife, and soon, both of them were gone. Silence encased the teens again as the door closed. They sat where they were and made no sounds.

"Well, that when way better than excepted." Harry said after a minute or so. Draco parents had accepted him, and he felt like a burden was lifted off his shoulder.

"Told you, lovely. Everyone loves you." Draco purred, wrapping himself around the smaller boy. Harry purred when Draco began to scratch his ears. He turned to Draco and kissed him, wrapping his arms around his pale neck. Draco purred again, but pushed Harry back, so he was lying on the couch. Harry purred back to the older boy and his black tail twined with Draco's white one that made a sudden appearance. The two stayed lip locked for a while, until they broke apart for air. Harry blushed and smiled at his mate above him. Draco gave a smirk, before kissing Harry's neck and making the younger boy mewl. Draco was just sliding his hand up Harry's shirt when a bang was heard at the door.

Both boys shot up, but Draco had pushed Harry behind him. Harry stared at the door as Draco got up, growling, and suddenly opened the door. Hermione and Ron fell on top of the blonde Neko and toppled over into the room.

"I _will_ throw you. GET. OFF!" Draco snarled, as the two friends scrambled to get away from the angry cat-boy.

"'Mione, Ron, what are you doing here?" Harry asked, worried. The two never stopped by their rooms unless it was an emergency. Hermione stood up and dusted herself off, and Ron followed suit. Draco stalked back to Harry and pulled Harry into his lap. Ron looked nervously to Hermione and Hermione cleared her throat.

"Harry, you need to come to the Great Hall. Somethings happened."

* * *

**Well, here you go. I hope you enjoy. Please R&R for a cookie!**


	14. White dripping Red

Well, it's not as long as the last time I updated, but I'm sorry for being so late. Marching band just ended about four days ago for me, and now I have a load of free time. I hope you enjoy my newest chapter!  
Btw! IF you all haven't seen, I posted a new story-**_ Rebellion Love._** It is a BVB/Andley fic, but go ahead and check it out if you like!

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, or it's characters/storyline. Archer, Sarahbelle and Typ are my OC's.**

* * *

The four students raced from the boys private rooms to the Great Hall, their shoes echoing round the silent corridor. Harry and Draco raced past Ron and Hermione easily, with their cat like abilities. It was when they reached the door did they stop and allow the other two to finally catch up to them. Ron and Hermione sat panting for a minute, before the witch caught her breath.

"Harry, I need to understand what's behind that door, isn't pretty. Draco, stand by him and make sure he doesn't do something stupid." Hermione explained solemnly, ignoring Harry's outcry about doing something stupid. Draco nodded, instantly on alert, and pushed the Great Hall doors open. Harry pushed besides his mate, and looked around to see what was going on. What caught his eye, about made him sick.

"No, Hedwig.." Harry muttered, rushing up to his precious owl and best friend. Her once beautiful snowy feathers were heavy and dark with blood. Her blood. Her golden eyes hidden behind eyelids that would never open again. Her wings were broken and nailed to the wall behind her, and Harry stared at the cruelty his special friend had to suffer. He reached up, to stroke her cheat feathers, to feel them one last time, but Draco snatched his arm down and brought him close to his chest.

"You can't touch her, Harry. There's something wrong about this whole thing, and every last instinct of mine says there is something ancient and evil wrapped around her body. I'll have Severus get her down for you. He'll know what to do." Draco whispered into Harry's ear as he began to sob viciously. The students that had gathered to see all the commotion, now backed away in silent tears. Harry' sobs reverberated through the vast hall, and even carried down the halls and corridors.

"Draco, look." Ron stuttered quietly, pointing to the wall next to the poor owl's body. Draco looked up sharply and his eyes narrowed at the bloody messaged scrawled across the stone wall.

_'Life is such a fragile thing, like feather. It's so easy to snap it away. Crossing the wrong people have consequences, Potter. Be warned, Lion Boy, or perhaps it will be a silver snake staked up here next. '_

One student behind the small group made the mistake of reading the message out loud and soon, it felt as if a tornado had ripped though the Great Hall. Many students began to panic and flee, only the brave staying behind to see what happened next. When the wind settle, there was only one sound still ripping through the hall, mixing with Harry's sobs.

* * *

Draco hissed and started growling loudly, wrapping Harry up tighter as Severus strode quickly over the four. His pale face went even paler as he saw the owl's body and the messaged next to it. Draco looked up to his God Father and despite the hatred and anger burning in him, Severus saw the tears in his godsons' eyes.

"You four, go back to Draco's room and wait for me there. I'll do my best to bring down Hedwig." Severus said in a monotone voice, but all of them could hear the regret in it. Draco nodded, and as swiftly as they arrived to the Great Hall, they disappeared back to the room. Draco and Harry went back to the couch they had been just sitting in. Moments ago, when everything in the world was right just for that minute. Now, Draco cuddled his mate, who's sobbing eased down. He cooed at Harry, whilst keeping an eye on Ron and Hermione.

A knock startled the four, and Hermione was the one to walk to the portrait to answer it. Severus and Sarahbelle stood at the entrance and quietly walked in. Sarahbelle went and sat right next to Draco, choosing to ignore the growls coming from him. Draco growled at anyone who got too close to Harry and himself. He just saw his mate be threatened, and watched his mate fall apart after someone cruelly killed his beloved Hedwig. To him, anyone could be the murderer and Draco's Neko instincts were going haywire.

"Hush now, Draco. I'm not the one to hurt Harry and neither is Sev here. I came here with him because I was the one to get down Harry's owl. You were right to not let Harry touch her. There was ancient Neko magic around it. Magic that was thought to be a myth, even to the oldest Neko. If Harry had touched it, he would have been put into a magical coma and never to wake up. His magic would begin to attack the body, destroying it painfully and slowly." Sarahbelle explained softly to the boy and watched Draco look down in terror at his mate, who was whimpering softly and barely awake. Draco could have lost his mate so easily, and this brought back his growling tenfold.

Hermione and Ron were now scared, and it was not because of Draco's increased growling. They almost lost their best friend because of someone wanting revenge. Hermione could feel the tears falling down her cheeks and Ron grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. Ron's face was three times paler, making his freckles stand out even more. Harry was a bright spirit that lit up every room, and it hurt everyone to see him broken as he was.

"What do we do? I know we'll need to go to Dumbledore, despite the fact that I don't want to. He is Headmaster." Draco asked angrily, staring at the professors in their room. He wanted nothing more than to hunt down the bastard who had hurt Harry so brutally and make him pay. He wanted to use his fangs and rip his throat out.

"For right now, keep an eye on Harry. Sarahbelle and I will handle Headmaster Dumbledore and it looks like we might need to involve Professor Archer. Typ is out of the question as I notice how he looks at Harry. Draco, you'll need to keep Harry safe. Granger, Weasley. You two will also need to keep eyes on Harry at all times. Right now, we need to focus on finding out whom that the person is." Severus commanded the group, looking each one of them bar Harry in the eye. Each one of them nodded, and without another word, Severus vanished out through the portrait entrance.

"Hermione, Ron, you'll need to go back to you dorms here soon. Harry's going to need some time alone, okay?" Sarashbelle said and turned to the two students sitting across from her. They nodded, and they too, retreated to the hallways where they no longer felt safe. Sarashbelle turned to Draco who was rocking a sleeping Harry in his lap.

"Draco, listen to me. Your Neko instincts are going to be hell now. Nekos don't take threats to our mates very easily. With there being so few Subs, Doms get scary protective when a threat is near them. I need to you try and keep yourself in check. Don't lash out just at anyone, and try to act as normal as possible. I know it will be hard, but trust me. It's will keep Harry safer. I have to go now. Archer needs to know what's going on and that someone at this school knows dark, ancient Neko magic. Be careful." Sarahbelle warned, giving them a sad look, before she left the mates alone and going off to find Archer.

Draco sighed at the quietness of the room, and it felt eerie. He was used to Harry's happy laughing or singing around their dorm when he was doing anything. He loved mate was asleep in his lap and curled up against his chest. Draco was thankful it was Saturday as he picked Harry up and carried him to the room they shared. He tucked him in, after pulling his shoes off. Harry whimpered and stirred when Draco tried to leave. Draco crawled in next to Harry but refused to succumb to sleep. He muttered Accio paper and quill, and caught the flying objects.

With Harry curled up next to him, Draco decided it was time to write a letter to his father. His father could pull strings and find out anything for him. Draco wrote quickly, explaining what had happened and what would be taking place from now on. He knew Severus would write to his father as well, but Draco still felt it was necessary to write as well. A high pitched whistle called his large beautiful black owl over to him through the window. The owl was never far from Draco's window or his room in general.

"To Malfoy Manor, Calamity." He cooed sternly, and with a hoot, the owl took flight. Draco turned his head, and stared at Harry's sleeping form. His pale hand went to play with soft black locks. Draco would make sure Harry was always safe. Or die trying.

* * *

Whelp what will happen? Who will the murderer be? Be patient and you will find out!  
R&R for a snickers!  
Love you guys!


End file.
